


Protector

by scgirl_317



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for “The Maltese Falcon Job”. Leaving went against everything he believed in, but he also knew that his role had just changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

Eliot paused, his hand on the helicopter door. It went against every fiber of his being to leave a man behind. It just wasn’t something the good guys did.

He looked back up at the ship, cursing when he saw Nate sink to the deck. He should have seen that the other man had been hit. He was ready to close the door and send the others on their way when he heard Sophie call him.

“Eliot, get in!”

Eliot turned back to look at his teammates—no, his friends. Hardison looked shaken, but he otherwise appeared okay. Sophie had tears running down her cheeks, but Eliot knew she would pull through. It was Parker that made up his mind.

Never before had he seen the thief so vulnerable, not even when Rand had revealed how her brother had died. Her normally expressive face was completely blank, and he could tell she felt lost. Parker had put her utmost faith in Nate, and now he was gone. Eliot knew he had to stay, if only for Parker. He couldn’t leave her alone after this.

His mind made up, Eliot climbed into the helicopter, closing the door behind him and telling the pilot to take off. He then settled into the seat next to Parker and pulled her close to him. A part of him was surprised when she let him.

He had to stay. He had to protect them. With Nate gone, he had to lead them. They were still the good guys. They would still pick up where the law left off. They would get Nate back, somehow. And with any luck, they would take out that bastard Sterling.

That last thought made a slow, feral grin spread across Eliot’s face. Yes, Sterling would get what was coming to him. Eliot would make sure of that.  
But first things first. He had to take care of his friends.


End file.
